


Rare Opportunity

by SevenCorvus



Series: Kink Bingo (2011) [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rare opportunity to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "washing/cleaning" square at [kink bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

It wasn’t something he allowed himself very often. Going from hotel to hotel, he didn’t have many opportunities for a good soak. Half of the time, he just showered in the locker rooms at work. Only after the really bad cases, when every muscle in his body ached with tension, and his senses were in hyper alert, did he allow Sam to drag him back to his place and run him a hot bath.

For Sam it was a rare opportunity to take care of him, pamper him. He would fill the tub with hot water, undress G who would stand there half out of it, before helping him into the tub. G would recline back with a moan, luxuriating in the feel of muscles soothed by the surrounding water. Sam would leave him like that for several moments, soaking in the tub with his eyes closed, letting his mind wander.

He would return to lightly shampoo G’s hair, telling him to keep his eyes closed. Sam would spend minutes massaging his scalp, running his fingers across his forehead and down to the base of his neck. The former SEAL would pour water through his hair, removing the shampoo, while G let go of some more of his tightly wound control. Then Sam would soap up a washcloth, running it along G’s tense muscles, trying to clean off the built up sweat and sooth the tension away.

He never liked the cause, the difficult cases and the straining tension that the other man always seemed so determined to hold within and handle himself, but he liked, no loved, being able to do this. Being able to indulge his nurturing side, to give G some of the care and pampering he seemed to call for. Sam had a great deal of respect for G’s skills, though he could not help but resent when those skills were used to mask his true feelings and close him off, even if he recognized it as the defense mechanism it was.

Still while they worked well together as a team, it was these moments Sam liked the most, when G handed over control and proved how deeply he trusted him. It humbled him, that trust, and he had vowed to do his best to always be worthy of it. He knew how hard it was for G to let himself be taken care of, so he tried to reward him for that show of trust.

Moving the washcloth along G’s body, he’d caress the bare skin lightly, teasing his nipples to hard points. Sam would try to keep a balance between soothing and arousing, wanting to keep him in a relaxed state. He’d build him up slowly, running his fingernails over the spots he’d cleaned off, avoiding the places most begging for attention. The SEAL would seduce G gradually until the warmth in his blood and skin was greater that the water’s. Only then would he give in, grasping the agent’s hard cock and stroking him with the washcloth. Sam would wait until he was begging for release, before speeding up, claiming his mouth with a kiss, bringing him to the edge.

He would help G out of the tub, efficiently toweling him dry, trying not to tease oversensitive nerves. Sam would then walk him to the bedroom, tucking him into bed, before getting in himself. He would pull him into his arms, promising to be there when he woke up, and G would release any remaining strain with a heavy sigh, drifting off to sleep in the comforting presence of his partner.


End file.
